Roar of the Earth
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: Wander's inner thoughts as he enters the Forbidden Lands, and then, the Shrine of Worship. Oneshot.
**(AN: Why hello everybody! Err, about a year ago, I wrote a crossover involving ICO, and well, I decided tonight "I haven't done anything for Shadow of the Colossus... why don't I do that?"**

 **So here we are, a short yet sweet Shadow of the Colossus fic! I love this game as much as ICO, and feel that writing it was definitely interesting. So, I hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

 _"_ _That place... began from the resonance of intersecting points..._

 _They are memories replaced by ens and naught and etched into stone._

 _Blood, young sprouts, sky—_

 _and the one with the ability to control beings created from light..._

 _In that world, it is said that if one should wish it one can bring back the souls of the dead..._

 _But to trespass upon that land is strictly forbidden..."_

* * *

Luscious green earth.

Grey sky.

That's all Wander saw. As he and his trust steed, Agro, entered the lands that had been spoken of in his village, he could only wonder why these lands were forbidden? Why did men such as Lord Emon say to never step foot in these 'cursed lands'?

The young man looked back and forth, taking in the view of the Forbidden Lands. The scenery in front of him was merely jaw dropping. After being dormant in his village for years, seeing places such as this mystified Wander. What secrets could these lands hold?

And most importantly…

 _"_ _Can Mono be saved?"_ He thought.

Mono…

Simply hearing the name made Wander's heart ache. Mono, the woman he loved, was sacrificed, believed to have a cursed fate by Lord Emon and the shaman of their village. Wander, learning about this, couldn't cope with the reality, and yearned for Mono's existence. He knew that the only way to bring her back was to do something that everyone in the village was warned not to do.

Enter the Forbidden Lands.

As Agro made his way towards the large building in front of them, the entrance door opened up, allowing them entrance. The horse walked inside as Wander saw a large spiral walkway downwards. Touching the horse's side, Agro made her way down the walkway as Wander looked around. The only thing Wander could hear was the clacking off Agro's hoofs. It was here that he truly felt lonely, with only his trusty steed by his side, and the body of Mono.

As he looked at the top of the building, he could only wonder who built something this grand. It didn't look like human hands made this… perhaps, something ELSE made it…

After some time, Agro finally reached the bottom, and went around a pool of water. Wander looked to his right and then downwards, staring at his reflection. He could see that his face had the same cold look he had since he learned about Mono's death.

 _"_ _But that is going to change…"_

Finally, Agro entered inside the main part of the building, which Wander knew as 'The Shrine of Worship'. Agro continued to walk as Wander looked around, seeing 16 statues around him, 8 lines up in a row. As soon as he reached the end of the row of statues, Wander pulled back on Agro, causing her to neigh.

Wander got off, pulling the body of Mono, wrapped in a heavy sheet, and walked over to the altar in front of him. Descending the stairs, Wander could feel the sunlight shining onto him as he walked closer and closer to the altar. As soon as he reached it, he looked at it for a brief moment, before gently placing Mono's body onto the altar, and pulling the sheet off from her.

Mono's white dress blew in the wind as Wander sadly looked at her body. She looked beautiful, even in death.

As the minutes ticked by, Wander could feel a strange presence. Agro neighed in fright as he turned around, looking at multiple creatures, all of whom were pitch black. Realizing that these were shadows, Wander took out the sword he had taken from Lord Emon, and shined it towards them. A beam of light formed as all of the shadow creatures disappeared, however, an entity whose presence was even greater than the shadow creatures seemed to manifest itself. A booming voice echoed throughout the Shrine of Worship.

 _"_ _Hmm?_

 _Thou possesses the Ancient Sword?_

 _So thou art mortal…"_

 **FIN**


End file.
